Ajuda:Nova página
Sonic The Fighters- esse é o jogo? Meu nome é Juliana, certo dia, para ser precisa, um dia de domingo, deu um tédio em mim, então, resolvi jogar no meu Ps2, "Mas, qual eu vou jogar?", pensei um pouco... Até que vi na minha frente a capa do 'Sonic Gems Collection', "Nada mal, vou jogar esse.", e assim foi, tudo estava normal, tinha nada de diferente, logo apareceu a seleção de jogos, "Hum.... Sonic CD é muito legal, mas não estou afim, vou Sonic The Fighters", selecionei o tal jogo, mas, não apareceu o "Segaaaa" que tanto esperava, ao invés disso, tinha apenas uma tela preta... "Ótimo! O que deu nesse jogo agora?! Vou ter que reiniciar tudo... Que raiva!", quando eu estava prestes a desligar o vídeogame, apareceu o "Segaaaa", só que meio diferente do comum... "Hã? Como a logotipo da Sega está vermelha, se sua cor original é azul?!", comecei a pensar sobre o local onde comprei o dvd, numa loja de camelô, deixei de lado, apareceu a cutscene inicial, que é a do Eggman planejando uma vingança, o tal 'Ovo da Morte/death egg' (uma clara referência a Star Wars), o Sonic e o Tails tentando achar as esmeraldas, tudo ok! E apareceu aquela parte que é: Start Game-Options-Extra (se não me engano), como meus pais e minhas irmãs estavam dormindo no meio da tarde, eu era a única acordada, resolvi ir no modo SinglePlayer. Selecionei o personagem Sonic, aliás, é um dos melhores personagens do ''game. O primeiro rival era o Knuckles, e o mapa era a South Island (de acordo lá....), porém, tudo estava fora do comum, o verde da grama e céu azul se tornaram em um chão negro e um céu vermelho, o knuckles também mudou, estava cinza e seus olhos estavam completamente NEGROS, como olho sem nada! "Mas o que é isso?! Que bug é esse?!" Tive minhas dúvidas, comecei a lutar, mas o knuckles não levava danos, quanto mais eu atacava, mais poder ele ganhava, resolvi esperar no que iria dar... Knuckles ficou preto por completo e seus olhos todos brancos, como se fosse um 'Dark Super Knuckles', então ele deu um ataque que do nada apareceu aquele ''continue e faz a contagem dos 10 segundos, mas ao invés de aparecer o Sonic com raiva porque perdeu, ele estava aos prantos, e ele olhou para a tela da televisão, como se fosse para mim e disse o seguinte: "Garota, me ajude, por favor!". ''Eu me assustei com isso e muito, daí acabou a contagem regressiva e apareceu apenas '''Continue: yes or no?', ''Tive meus pensamentos sobre isso, depois, aparece o Sonic chorando, e atrás estava a Amy Rose, que no jogo era a ''Amy Rosy the Rascal, com seu martelo piko-piko, ela queria acertar o Sonic, e seus olhos sangravam, junto a ela estava Knuckles, que ainda continuava naquela forma escura com olhos brancos, de repente, Sonic grita: "Por favor! Não continue, você vai se arrepender! Faça isso por mim!!!". Então Amy diz: "Como você é tolo, Sonikku! Knuckles, posso?". ''Knuckles faz um positivo com a cabeça, e fui forçada a apertar o '''Yes'. ''"''Boa noite, Sonic!". ''Depois disso, Amy dá uma martelada na cabeça do Sonic e surge vários ruídos do jogo, e do nada, aparecem todos os personagens mortos, menos o Knuckles e a Amy. Amy começou a chorar e matou Knuckles, todos que morreram ficaram da cor cinza e olhos vermelhos comum. E depois, ela diz: "''Por que escolheu o '''sim'? ''Por sua causa, agora o Sonic morreu! E todos também, está feliz com isso?!". Logo após isso eu tentei desligar o videogame, mas então ela disse: "''Se você desligar, você não verá a luz do sol amanhã...", ''eu peguei um cabo de vassoura e bati em cima da tomada que ligava a Tv e o Videogame, e pronto, desligou... "E agora? O que eu faço? Eu conto aos meus pais? ou fico quieta?", tive essa dúvida, passei a tarde inteira pensando nisso,quando deu a noite, tive sono e me preparei para dormir, só que lembrei daquilo no jogo e preferi ficar acordada, minha irmã, desconfiada, ficou acordada junto comigo, "Juliana! Tá muito chato, vamos assistir?", eu concordei com ela e liguei a Tv, apareceu um episódio do Sonic Boom na CN, mas como, se ele saiu do ar? Vimos que era apenas uma propaganda, e lá tinha o Sonic caído no chão, MORTO! Então Amy olha para tela e diz: "''Está feliz? Falta pouco para ser sua vez..." ''Eu fiquei toda arrepiada, eram quase 3:00 da manhã, praticamente 2:58, me apavorei, faltava pouco, "Acorda! Acorda!", quando vi, minha irmã não acordava... "O QUE EU FAÇO AGORA?!?!". Chegou às 3:00,então, gritei... "Whoaaaaaaa!!!!!" Quando vi, era apenas um PESADELO... Mas espera, tão real, parecia que tinha acontecido... Olhei a tomada para ver se estava conectada ao vídeogame e a Tv, mas não estava conectado! "O que realmente aconteceu?", eu penso que foi um tipo de desmaio e acabei dormindo... Não se sabe, mas vou continuar jogando até descobrir.... O FIM? (sim, acho que vai ter continuação... Ou não)